1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to load cards and, particularly, to a load card for testing Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slots.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, should be tested before being sold to customers. One of the most important tests is to test the performance of Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slots of the motherboard. Usually, one motherboard has different types of PCI slots, such as, PCI slot, PCI Express (PCI-E) slot, PCI-extended (PCI-X) slots. Each type of the PCI slots are tested by using a corresponding load card. Therefore, it is needed to provide many different load cards to test the PCI slots of the motherboard, which is inconvenient for the tester.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a load card for testing the different type of PCI slots to overcome the described limitations.